


Untitled Drabble #4

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts).



I love it when he touches me. His fingers callused, but not rough. Soft and gentle they slide over my skin like water, always flowing. Never in the same spot twice. He keeps me guessing, anticipating where they will be next. The feel of his breath hot on my skin as leans in close to trade his fingers for his lips or the light brush of his tongue.

The need to close my eyes is strong, almost overpowering, but I fight it. Wanting to see him, the fluidity of his movements. The way his hair falls in his face. Pale gold against the pink flush of desire on his skin. He's beautiful like this and I can see all the things that draw me to him like a moth to a flame. Kindness, love, passion, strength, and determination, they mix and meld on his face and in the stance of his body.

Moments like this the rest of the world just melts away. Paperwork, crime, family problems cease to exist in our sheltered bubble. They will return soon enough to steal us away from each other but for now I belong only to him and him to me. This is what I live for, what gives me the strength I need to go on.

He's kissing me now, gentle and yet demanding. Desire coming from him as visible as heat waves from a hot tar road. I feel as if I could touch it, pull it close to me and make it mine. I can't so I don't. Instead I kiss him back, lips parting in invitation. He knows he could push in and I would relent before him, but he doesn't. He waits, patiently, for the inivitation. Allowing me to be the one to say yes, please.

I do. With every touch of my hands, every breath of my body I say please. Please, touch me. Please, hold me. Please, love me. Please...please...please. He knows and he does. Taking my body and giving me pleasure in ways I never though was possible then holding me and caressing me.

When its over and we are both sated. He smiles. Not the one he shows the world. No, the one that belongs only to me. To these moments. Then he says it. The words that touch my soul the way his fingers touch my body. I can't smile, even though I want to. It's too much. Too strong for smiles. Instead I touch his face. Showing my smile in a caress that is light and lingering. And then I say them, the words, giving back multiplied what he gives to me.


End file.
